Fact or Fiction?
by Universalperson
Summary: I've read a few fanfics on Terra in between Terra and Titan Rising, and one fic put this idea into my head: What if someone else was watching Terra, someone who understood her a bit better...


This idea forced me to write it. There is barely any connection to my main fanfic series except when noted. As you'll see in the end…oh…just read it. Pointless drabble, in some ways.

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single character. I don't even own that cave!**

(Begin fic)

* * *

_Run away_

_Run away_

That was her life. Run away. Run away from it all. Run away from her past.

Run away from her memories.

Within a week, the events in Jump City wouldn't even be a memory.

It was a simple system. She came to a new town, was welcomed by the populace (usually), then was thrown out by a mob of angry citizens.

To her credit, no one died from her "accidents".

'_That's a lie Tara. There was one very close to you…'_

'_Shut up!'_ She clamped down on that demonic cold voice in her head, the cold voice of despair that everyone has, to an extent. Thanatos, Freud called it.

But she wouldn't even let that voice say her real name.

'_No…my name is Terra. Always was, always will be.'_

She was in her cave, flashlight on, packing her stuff in a backpack. She had packed everything she needed…but she was still looking for something.

'_I lost the hairclip...I never let myself lose it…'_

It was the hairclip…the only artifact from her past. The only thing she kept. She had it with her always…and it was gone.

'_I should get it back...maybe I should go back period. Maybe Beast Boy couldn't help himself. They'd all find out anyway…besides, that hairclip…'_

"_That butterfly only serves as a symbol of your pain, and your painful past. With it gone, you are free from both."_

Terra stood up, shocked. Suddenly, her flashlight went off.

The voice came from the cave. It was a whisper, light, airy, and yet, still had a deepness to it.

It had a feeling of power to it.

"Who are you?" She yelled to the darkness.

Suddenly, a potion of the cave was darker, blacker. Even in the darkness of the lightless cave, this part stood out.

And it was in the shape of a man.

"_Do not fear me Terra. I am someone who understands your plight, and I only desire to help you."_

"I don't need help." She was curt in her tone.

"_Then I only desire to help you help yourself." _The voice purred. _"You are capable of great things Terra."_

There was silence for a few moments. Then the voice stated, abruptly, _"Terra, what do you yourself want more than anything else?"_

The answer came out in a flash "Control over my powers."

"_Then why aren't you looking for it?"_

Terra scowled. "I _am _looking for it."

The voice chuckled breathily. _"No you are not. You are still running away…you believe that nobody can help you, that you are doomed to failure. You have, in some ways, given up on control…after your brother died"_

Terra looked up, shocked. "How did you…?"

"_Do not be concerned Terra. I sympathize. I empathize. Unlike Slade, _I_ know everything about you. I know you were trained to control your powers, and the training failed miserably. So you ran away, and you have been running ever since."_

Terra looked down. A tear began to form. "You can't understand…"

"_Child, you've made sure that no one dies because of you. How long will that last? How long before you do something that kills a person…that kills several people? Do you want that to happen Terra? Do you want anyone to end up like Brion?"_

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Terra was crying now, trying to repress all the memories. Memories of a family, of uncontrollable powers, of training.

Most of all, memories of a brother.

"_You must not give up Terra. The training failed the first time because it was not made for you. You need something more suited to yourself, your own talents. Besides, technology has improved since you ran away. There is still hope for you Terra, and indeed, there is someone who can help you out…"_

"The Titans?" She asked, almost hopefully.

She was answered by laughter. _"The Titans? Hahahahahahaha! That's a good one! The Titans can't even help themselves. Robin is only human, and Cyborg might as well be, half-robot aside. Starfire is an alien from another planet. Beast Boy could always control his abilities, that little shapeshifter."_

Terra flinched at the sound of Beast Boy, her mind filled with regret.

"_And Raven…" _There was a sudden pause. _"Raven can hardly help you withyour powers." _The voice was almost wistful. _"She already has enough trouble with her own."_

The voice then lowered. _"Don't tell her I said that."_ The voice was confidential in its tone.

Terra pondered the voice's words. "Then that leaves…Slade…but…"

"_Do not doubt the abilities of Deathstroke...I mean Slade." _A pause. "_My apologies, I use his old name by force of habit. He knows how to work with people like you. Though it is not obvious, he is a metahuman himself."_

Terra pondered. "Slade has powers?"

"_Oh indeed. Improved reflexes, accelerated healing, increased intelligence, and more besides. How else could he punch a rock flying at him into pieces? Slade will be an excellent teacher. He will give you exactly what you desire, and perhaps more besides."_

Terra listened to the voice's words. They made so much sense, they made things seem so _glaringly _obvious.

Most of all, they felt right.

"_Have you decided, Terra?"_

"I have..." She murmured. "I'm going to take Slade up on his offer…then I'll…I'll see what happens."

Yes, perhaps when she had control she could visit the Titans again. Maybe she could do something useful for the change. Maybe she could find some redemption.

She looked up at the dark figure. "Should I tell Slade you sent me?"

"_No. It is best that we keep this conversation to ourselves. Slade would have this questions, and I'd like to remain ambiguous in my affairs."_

Terra nodded, tears falling out of her eyes. "Thank you…you've helped me so much…and I don't even know your name!"

The voice chuckled again. _"My name…I have been called many things in my life…but like I said, I prefer to remain ambiguous. You may call me a friend, and nothing more."_

There was silence once again. _"Run Terra. But don't run away. Run to your destiny."_

Terra nodded again. Even in the darkness, she found her way out of the cave.

The figure was alone. It waited for a few minutes until Terra's footfalls vanished into the night.

_"Fool."_

And the figure opened his eyes.

_His four yellow eyes…

* * *

_

Raven woke up abruptly from her slumber, breathing heavily, hand over the bottom of her neck.

'_The dream…'_

She looked around the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. But there was nothing there.

Nothing.

'_It couldn't have been like that…Could it? Could _he_ have…"_

No, it was just a dream. It was just a dream. At best, _he_ probably sent it to her.

Because if it was true…if it was true…then...

Her demon half finished the sentence.

"_**It was all your fault! You are the reason for Terra's corruption! You are the reason Azarath was destroyed! It's your fault! It's always been your fault!"**_

"NO!"

CRACK. A crack appeared on that raven replica in her room.

Raven concentrated, trying to keep her powers under control. When they were in check, she went back to bed.

She resolved to forget that dream. Forget that night entirely.

But even as she laid her head down, she heard the voice. **_"You only bring pain, demonspawn. You only bring pain."

* * *

_**

**Was it the truth, or was it a fake? **

Did Trigon have his four eyes on Terra too? Did he push her into evil, like he did to so many others?

Or is it a lie, and he is just trying to get Raven to fall into her rage and despair?

**In some ways, it does not matter. The result is the same.**

"_**Hatred will rule, despair will reign, and all living beings shall writhe with pain!"**_

**And his demonic laughter shook the worlds.**

(Fade to black...)


End file.
